


Idols

by combatbaby



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bonding, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/pseuds/combatbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Bee meets his other idol for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols

**Author's Note:**

> As a creativity warm up I did drabble out a bit of a fic involving Prime Bumblebee pre-war head cannons.

Bee held the datapad with both hands. Feet dangling off his his still oversized berth. He'd only been in his youngling frame for and orn and would fit it once he'd received his final upgrades.

He kicked his peds lazily, staring down at the photo on the datapad. His carrier had died before seeing him in his still new frame and the older image capture was of the two of them. His creators arms draped lovingly around him.

He let a sigh creep from his vents. He looked so happy, gazing bright-eyed up at the orange bot above him and with a grin plastered over his face plates.

It had been an accident that had taken his carrier, or so the vid-display said. His Sire was more wary of the claim, knowing his mate's delicate area of work for Autobot Command. His Sire never elaborated about it and the wound was still to fresh for Bumblebee to press without the worry of breaking into spark felt whimpers.

No,Bee would be brave. Just like his carrier. No one would see him cry. That's not what he wanted to be. Carrier never cried after being injured on the job. Megatronus never cried after brutally losing a match.

Bumblebee ran his thumb over the face of his carrier before placing the pad screen down on his berth. No crying.

He tried to distract himself in his room. It was large for one so small. He had far more luxuries than most did. flex-data posters lined the walls and ceiling above his berth; all projecting his favorite gladiators. The ones of Megatronus were far more numerous than all others combined. There were quite a few of the new comer and quickly rising stars Sunstreaker and his brother Sideswipe and if Bee what honest it was the garish yellow of Sunstreaker that had in the end made him choose a yellow finish over the orange his Sire had wanted in memory of his carrier. Orange would just have reminded him of the sore spot on his spark every time he looked in a mirrored surface.

Yes, distractions. No more thinking of carrier.

Bee flopped down on the berth, body not long enough to cover the width of it while his peds still dangled over the edge. He looked up at the ceiling where a poster Megatronus looked down. It was one of his favorites, the gladiator looking like he'd been coursed by his sponsors into it. A large smile plastered across his face plates and holding a cube of special high efficiency energon. The brand name shone above his face and underneath was an apparent quote: "I do my best when X-gon does the rest." Both set in a horrid cursive cybertronian font.

It was ridiculous and that was part of why it was his favorite. His idol could make ridiculous cool even with a fake smile.

Bee felt his face flush a bit. That had been happening with this new frame and was defiantly confusing. He never used to feel oddly embarrassed looking at images of his idol. The medic who upgraded him had rattled on about some changes he'd have in preparation for his coming adult frame but Bee hadn't paid attention, too focused on the way his new frame moved. He hoped that it wouldn't be like this from now on.

.:Bumblebee:. his Sire pinged to his newly installed comm link. .:I have a surprise for you, that is unless you plan on spending the rest of the cycle up in your room:.

.:Just a sec:. Bee commed back already half way off the berth.

As he reached the apartment's main room he ran over to give his Sire a hug. The bulky grey bot gave a rumbling chuckle and a pat on the helm. "Is the promise of a surprise all I have to do to get you away from your toys now?"

Bee groused back as best he could. "They aren't toys! They're collectable figures!" Then mumbled, "I'm not a sparkling anymore."

"That is true my Bumblebee, but you always will be my sparking. But I have something that will let you forgive the slight I believe." His Sire reached into his subspace to pull out a pair of special credit sticks. He passed them over to his creation and waited for it to register.

Bee's optics flashed to his Sire then back down to the sticks. Ticket sticks. He looked up and the first genuine smile his Sire had seen since the death of his mate was plastered over Bee's face. Ticket sticks to Megatronus' match tonight!

"We get to see the match?" Bee almost screamed in excitement as his Sire scooped him up for another hug.

The grey bot smiled at him and nodded. "I may even have the credits to get you one of those "collectable figures" you so enjoy while we are there.

\---

The evening had been amazing. The bout was fast and dirty and Megatronus had sunk a claw into his opponent's optic, all but severing it from his helm. The optic had guttered to the screams and cheers of the crowd including the youngling who sat on his Sire's shoulders.

His Sire chuckled softly at Bee's enthusiasm while being kicked in the chest by the flailing yellow pedes. Yes this would take his creation's mind of the anniversary of their loss and let them grow a bit closer as well. Very much worth what the ring side tickets had cost.

The match ended with Megatronus victorious and walking up and out of the pit with only faint scratches while his opponent was hauled away by medics.

Bee realized in that moment that the stairs out of the pit were directly to their forward right and as his idol ascended he fell silent, mouth agape in admiration bordering on worship. And as the Gladiator approached he noticed the dumb-struck young bot and walked directly over to greet his young fan.

Even on his Sire's shoulders Bee had to look up into his idol's face.

"Wonderful match Sir," his Sire said in greeting to the gladiator supreme. "My creation has to be your biggest fan, should see his room, flex-data posters everywhere."

Bumblebee felt his face heat up at that. No, no, no, his idol did not need to know he had all those posters in his room.

"Really now?" Megatronus flashed a dangerous grin at Bee, his point modded denta just barely catching the light.

Bee was speechless. Completely and utterly unable to utter a word. A buzz escaped him and he slapped his hands over his mouth as he realized what a silly little noise he'd emitted was.

"Sir, do you mind if I could have an image file of you with my creation? It would mean the world to us both." Bee's Sire rolled his optics up at him. "He's generally not this rude. I believe he may be just a bit star struck."

"Of course!" Megatronus flashed a grin at the hovering vid recorder that was tracking him. Holding kids always looked good for the camera and he'd need it if he was to move forward with his political plans.

Megatronus reached over and scooped Bee off of his Sire, turning him easily in his arms so he was perched in the crook of one while the other wrapped around him. The engine's rumble rattled through him as Megatronus stated, "anything for my biggest fan," above him.

The camera loved it.


End file.
